It Runs in the Family
by anerdbyanyothername
Summary: The title says most of it. Being Emma's son, Henry starts to develop powers of his own. And Regina will be here to guide him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know i've been gone a while but some stuff happened I couldn't

write. And as for deleting my other story I did because it was atrocious and I kind of wanted to head in a different direction. And if you're a new reader of mine then disregard this ramble. So in this story Henry stayed with Regina but everyone is still on good terms.

Henry mills awoke to the average storybrooke day sun shining, birds chirping, and the smell of breakfast down stairs. He left his bed and went down stairs to greet his mother and get some food. When he arrived in the kitchen his mother kissed his head and placed his breakfast on the table.

"Good morning darling." The queen said in a chipper voice. "Good morning mom." Henry replied almost on autopilot but his voice carried the same amount of love and affection it always had.

Regina looked upon her son, her little prince with a look of adoration he had survived so much in the last few years since the curse had been broken. A sleeping curse, the perils of neverland, his great grandfather peter pan trying to kill him, and latest of all the wicked witch of the west. "May she burn in hell." Regina thought angrily. Here he was, strong, youthful, and healthy. "Um mom do I have something on my face?" Henry asked. "No why do you ask?" Regina answered.

"Because you've been staring at me for the last two minutes." Henry said. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just glad that everything is back to normal, and that you're home safe where you belong." Regina replied smiling. "Me too mom, but I gotta say with out danger around every corner I'm starting to get a little bored." Henry said with a mischievous smile. "Don't tempt fate dear." Regina said with a smile of her own. "Can you pass the orange juice?" Henry asked.

"Here you go dear." Regina said passing the pitcher to her son. But as she released the pitcher her son was not ready to grab it and it began to fall. Henry made a motion to grab but missed. Oddly enough after they both closed their eyes there was no shattering sound. They both looked up and saw Henrys outstretched hands and the pitcher floating in mid air. "Henry how are you doing that?" Regina asked in a shaky voice. Instead of answering his mother as if to see if it was really him doing it, Henry started moving his hands towards the table along with them the pitcher. Henry put it down on the table and just stared down at his hands in awe.

As henry stared down at his hands regina just thought to herself. "Here we go again."

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey back with another chapter. I haven't been feeling to well but the bright side is that when I'm sick I really hit my stride. So any way keep the reviews coming and enjoy the story.

Regina suddenly was bursting with joy. Her baby just did magic she finally had something she could share with her son, something that actually connected them. "Oh my baby has magic!" Regina screamed happily hugging her son. "Sweet!" Henry exclaimed when his mother let him go. "I didn't think you'd be so receptive to the idea." Regina said a little stunned. "What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Well a few years ago you didn't like magic all that well." Regina answered. "I know but, then I saw all the cool things you and everyone else could do in times of trouble and I felt totally useless. Then I saw how powerful you were and how I was just normal and I felt like a total fraud." Henry explained.

"No honey you were never useless. You were our drive to keep fighting, you broke the curse on this town and have the heart of the truest believer. You are very special, and with your new found gift you might be the most powerful of us all." Regina said the pride in her voice growing with every word. "Thanks mom." Henry said hugging regina. "You're welcome, now go get ready for school." Regina ordered sending him off with a smile.

The drive to school was awkward Henry kept staring at his hands and Regina just kept smiling. "Okay so a basic lesson before you get out of the car." Regina said. "And that would be?" Her son asked. "Rumplestiltskin taught me that the basic principal of magic is that it's what you feel, so try to keep your emotions in check. Second, try to be careful with the hand gestures." Regina instructed. "Okay mom." Henry said obediently.

"I love you honey, and after school I'll take you down to my vault for your first magic lesson." Regina said kissing his cheek. "Bye mom I love you too." Henry said heading into the building.

As henry walked to the door of storybrooke middle school he thought of all the new possibilities now that his powers had kicked in. He could actually help his family if disaster struck, and his being the life that it is it was bound to strike again sooner or later. Henry started heading to his grandmother's classroom. (to save time for an explanation lets just say that snow moved through the grades with henry.) As he made his way into the classroom he tripped over a foot. "Oh look it's the evil prince." Said the most vile voice he had ever heard come from someone. It was like the kid was trying to talk through a mouthful of lard. When Henry looked up he saw Bradley Stagger the fattest thing to ever happen to school.

Henry had no Idea who this kid might have been in the enchanted forest but he didn't like him that much was for sure. "How's it feel to know that your mother is literally the worst person in the world." Tubby asked. Brad walked away as Henry got up the look on his face alone could have killed that kid and then suddenly a banana peel appeared in front of Brad and he slipped. As the rest of the class including Marry Margaret ran to see if Bradley was okay Henry just silently went to his seat and counted to ten before he accidentally sent Bread to pluto.

The rest of the day went on with out incident, but Henry had to do a lot of counting to ten to make sure of that. Brad wasn't seriously hurt just a bump on the head and no one questioned how a banana peel just appeared out of nowhere. Henry ran to the exit of the school with more excitement than would be expected, and that's saying a lot considering the school day just ended. But hey today was his first magic lesson, today he would start learning to master his powers. He hopped in his mom's car and was bouncing with excitement. "So anything exciting happen today? Regina asked with a knowing smirk. The queen had been keeping a magical eye on her son.

She had seen the banana peel incident and how hard her son tried to keep control of his powers. Then she thought to herself that when Henry finally had a mastery over his powers he could just do that stuff when ever someone pissed him off. And then she thought "No Regina do not corrupt him." She made her way to the storybrooke cemetery

and to her fathers crypt. She pushed open the entrance and led Henry to her vault.

Henry was in awe of this place there were vials of strange potions, interesting magical artifacts, books, scrolls, and even a wand. He knew he was going to like it here. "Well son, this is where the magic happens." Regina said with a genuine smile of joy.

Not far away the mother and son were being watched. "Hmm so the little brat has come into his powers. I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." A sickly sweet voice crooned looking into her crystal ball. "An unforeseen variable, but shouldn't hinder my plans to much. It's not like the brat can master his powers by the time my plans come to fruition." The woman mused. "Until then I'll just have to wait and watch until the time is right, and then the queen, her son and everyone else in this cursed town will bow to me." The woman yelled and cackled evilly.

Hey. So did ya like it. I know the whole banana peel thing is cliché but hey ya can't beat the classics. Like I said I haven't been feeling well so I could have another chapter out as soon as tomorrow. R&R and remember stay charming ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here I am again. Before we start I would like to thank Fangirl308, so far my only reviewer. I know It's only been a couple of days more people will probably notice this sooner or later. But back to the thanks. This idea has been in my head for awhile all it took was the courage to put it out there. Your reviews have done wonders for my confidence. So thank you very much. One more thing. Any speculation about who our secret big bad is going to be?

"Well Henry for your first lesson we'll start with a basic, telekinesis." Regina stated like a true teacher. "Actually teach I already got that one down." Henry said with just the slightest bit of smugness in his voice. "No you stopped a pitcher from breaking entirely on accident." Regina corrected determined not to give her son an inflated ego. Then Henry held out his hand to the right and then a potion vial came flying into his hand. "Dammit" regina mumbled while henry just smirked. "How did you master that already?" Regina demanded. "I practiced with a pencil when no one was looking and then with rocks during recess." Henry answered.

"that's my boy." The queen thought with pride. "So what's this potion do?" Henry asked looking the vial over. "It makes you see your greatest fears. So put that down." Regina ordered. "Then we move on to the next step. Conjuring." Regina said holding out her hand and with a puff of purple smoke an apple appeared. "Wow." Henry said taking the apple and bitting into it. "Now the key to conjuring is very simple you envision what you want to appear and let yourself have it." The queen instructed. "Oh I know a bike!" Henry exclaimed. "Start small." Regina said. "Try a banana." She suggested with a chuckle. "You're never gonna let me live that down are ya?" Henry asked flatly.

"Nope." Regina answered smiling and popping the p. Henry dismissed her smile and held out his hand a small cloud of blue smoke started to appear as did the thin and transparent form of a banana but he couldn't keep his focus and it all disappeared. "Darn." Henry sighed the slightest hint of defeat in his voice. "Don't worry honey it's not like you're forever shamed. You've progressed much faster than I did in one day, you're practically a prodigy." Regina cooed trying to comfort her son. "We'll just put on the training wheels for this one." She said. Regina set the apple on the table and made a platter lid pop over it. "You have what you need, now all you have to do is get it in your hands without picking it up." The queen said all zen mastery.

Henry closed his eyes and let the magic flow through him. He pictured the apple under the lid and then he felt a small increase in weight on his hands. "Open your eyes." Regina commanded happily. "Yes take that ya lousy piece of fruit!" Henry yelled triumphantly taking a bite out of the apple and tossing it on the floor. "Henry!" Regina scolded trying to avoid the apple splatter. "Sorry mom." Henry apologized waving his hand and making the mess disappear. "Very nice." Regina commented. Then Regina went into a lecture about using his powers responsibly.

But Henry's mind wasn't even on the same plain of existence as hers anymore he was just thinking about being in his room playing video games. Then a blue cloud of smoke surrounded him and when it cleared he was in his room. Seconds later his mother appeared staring a him mouth agape. "What happened?" The queen asked dumbfounded. "I think I teleported. One second I was listening to you drone on about responsibility, then I was thinking about my room, and poof here I am." The young sorcerer explained. "My your powers are advancing quickly." The witch said in amazement. "And I do not drone." The queen defended.

"Then why did I have to literally poof to another room to escape you?" Henry challenged with a smirk. "Well I'd say that's it for your first lesson." Regina said getting up off the bed and heading for the door. "Before I forget I've arranged a party for you at granny's everyone will be there so get ready." Regina instructed. "Got it." Henry saluted.

True to her word every citizen in storybrooke was at the diner wondering what they were doing there. There was cake a congratulations Henry banner over the door and streamers all around. "Not that I don't love a good party, but why are we here?" Marry Margaret inquired. "You'll see." Regina answered cryptically. And just seconds after a puff of blue smoke wafted into the diner leaving Henry in its place. "Surprise!" He shouted as shrieks of surprise rang out through the restaurant. "Oh dear god no." Emma gasped. "Yep he finally came into his powers." Regina bragged.

"But how?" Emma asked in distain. "He's your son thats how." Regina bit back. "But I don't want him to learn magic!" Emma protested. "Incase you've forgotten though you tried to take him from me legal custody was never signed over to you, and before you say anything about New York that was a spell and as soon as it was broken all of the forged records disappeared. So Henry is still legally mine and i can do with him as I see fit." Regina spat with acid in her voice. For the first time since they had met the saviour seemed defeated and with that she left the diner.

"I'm sorry about that dear if you want we can stop the party." Regina offered. "Nah." Henry answered "I'll handle her tomorrow. The rest of the night was filled with food, friends, and celebration everyone else was perfectly fine with it. The same woman who has been watching the Mills family was watching this scene with slight unease etched in her face. "Well this is a set back the boys powers are progressing much faster than I thought they would. But I should still be able to continue with my plan. By this time next week phase one will already be complete. The witch mused to her self continuing to study the boy as he preformed simple parlor tricks for the towns people.

Sorry this update took a little longer than I thought. The second season of arrow came on netflix and I've been binge watching. But here it is. You're welcome. And again a big thanks to Fangirl308. Stay charming;)


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everybody. So how are all of you? I'm good. So our secret big bad is revealed in this chapter. Thanksgiving is a week away got any turkey day plans? Let's get this show on the road... Screen... You know what I mean.

As the week wore on henry was still stuck on conjuring he could take things that were already there but he still couldn't pull something out of thin air. "C'mon c'mon." Henry urged himself willing an apple to appear in his hand. But the same thing that happened every time happened again. The almost transparent form of an apple was in his hand but it fizzled out and disappeared. "Whew" henry sighed. "I'm pretty beat mom can we call it a day?" Henry asked. "Sure we can sweetie we can grab some ice-cream." The queen offered trying to console her son. Henry was feeling a little down he was doing so good for a beginner and then he hit his first wall.

That was always a damper on the spirits but she knew he would overcome this he just needed the proper motivation. They entered the shop ordered a triple banana split and took a table. As they ate the queen could see some of the frustration and tension ease out of her son. By the end of their treat they were both full and smiling as they left the shop for home. "Oh I'm gonna have to spend an hour on the treadmill after that." Regina said rubbing her belly. "You look fine mom." Henry insisted. "Thank you honey, but when you get to be my age you can't eat things like that and not exercise or your hips pay the ultimate price." She replied in mock seriousness. This got her son to laugh for the first time that week. "So what's on the agenda for school tomorrow?" Regina asked determined to keep Henrys mind off of his magical stalemate.

"Not much, we're playing dodge ball in gym tomorrow." He informed. "Well that sounds like fun." Regina commented. "Not when the entire school hates you and aims all the balls at you. Even the guys on your team." Henry said in a sour tone. "Level the playing field." Regina suggested. "What?" Henry asked dumbfounded. "Use your powers to even the odds. Don't let them victimize you when you can do something about it." The queen said as they entered the house. "I don't know mom that sounds like cheating." Henry said his sense of right and wrong fighting over this one.

"look I know it sounds wrong but it's not. Those kids tease you and bully you because of me and now you have a gift you can use to protect yourself. I'm not saying exact revenge but use it if you need to." The queen advised. "Okay." Henry said the explanation sounded reasonable.

The next day.

The school day wore on fairly normally no accidental magic, Henry still tried to conjure things and failed then came his dreaded gym class he went to the locker room to change out but there were five of the meanest kids in the school who looked suspiciously like they were waiting for him. Brad being among them guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time. They didn't do anything just went about their business changing, but when henry couldn't find his clothes in his locker brad finally spoke up. "Looking for something?" "Yes and I would like them back." Henry answered in an even tone. "Well then you'll have to take them from us." Brad challenged with an evil smile. "Fine." Henry said without a flinch. At this point the five kids were laughing like what the young sorcerer said was preposterous which to an outside observer it would be given the weight class difference. But as the five oafs laughed on Henry simply snapped his fingers and in a swirl of blue smoke his gym outfit left Brads hands and appeared on his body. They stared at him dumbfounded and slightly amazed.

"boo!" Henry shouted. Tho they would never admit it this was enough to send the gang running and screaming out of the locker room leaving Henry smirking victoriously.

More of the guys were entering the locker room so he left them to change and went to the gym when he arrived Brad and his idiots were huddled together looking at Henry with hate in their eyes. The rest of the class entered and lined up along the wall as the teacher approached. She blew her whistle and everyone quieted down. "Alright everyone we're playing dodge ball today. Stagger Jackson front and center!" The coach barked. "You two are the captains now pick your players." She ordered. They picked players doing their best to make sure the other got stuck with Henry.

But in the end Brad got got the last pick and it was in fact Henry. The coach blew her whistle and everyone rushed for a ball and the balls started flying. Now ya see henry was actually good at dodge ball his thin and nimble frame made it easy to dodge and David had trained him to improve his aim. He grabbed a ball and struck a kid out while dodging two that came his way then one of his own team threw a ball at him. He saw it coming and held up a hand the ball stopped in mid air and went flying back at the other kids face the kid fell on his butt dumbfounded and a little angry while Henry continued to throw and dodge balls smirking.

While henry was having some much needed fun Regina was in her vault getting out supplies for Henrys next lesson. She figured that they would take a break from conjuring

and start diving into potions. "Well hello old friend." A familiar voice greeted her from behind. When regina turned around what the queen saw almost gave her a heart attack.

"Maleficent!" Regina gasped. "Miss me dearie?" The evil witch asked and cackled. The queen readied herself to attack but before she could Maleficent raised a hand and said "cysgu" and Regina fell unconscious. The evil witch waved her and and in cloud of green smoke they were gone.

the game was over and Henry threw the winning ball. His team stopped throwing balls at him after the second person who tried was on their ass with a red forehead, and by the end of the game his team looked like they hated him just a little less. The school day was over and he was off to his next magic lesson he magically changed his clothes leaving his classmates gawking at him. When he left the building Regina's car wasn't there waiting for him. "Maybe she wants me to poof over there." Henry thought to himself so he thought about the vault and in a second he was there. But the place was empty.

Regina had defiantly been there the small cauldron and various potions made that perfectly clear but the vault was empty save for Henry. He then decided to look for his mother at home but when he teleported there Henry really got worried her car was in the driveway but the house like the vault was completely abandoned. "So mom's missing time to round up the Cavalry" The young sorcerer said to himself. At Marry-Margaret's apartment she, David, and Emma were sitting at the island in the kitchen when Henry appeared in a blue cloud of smoke. "Oh good god Henry!" Snow white cried in surprise. "Listen we have a problem my mom is missing and I've looked every possible place she could be and zilch." Henry explained frantically. "What do you suppose we do?" Emma asked. "Before I took a locater potion from her vault. All we need to do is use this on something she owns and let it lead us to her then we go to wherever she is and take her back."

"Well that was actually very well thought out." Marry-Margaret said after a few seconds of stunned silence. "And what do you suggest we do about the person or thing that took her?" His other mother interjected. "We destroy the bastard before they can launch some horrid plan that's going to devastate the town again." Henry replied angrily. They all just stared at him shocked and a little frightened. "Thats a little dark isn't it kid? David asked. "Do you really wanna stop another evil plan?" Henry asked flatly. This had the prince subdued "Everyone gear up." David said heading for the chest full of weapons.

Well to be continued sorry for the wait got swamped with school work. Anyway I promise to do my best to update way sooner than that next time stay charming ;)


End file.
